


Midnight (Getting' Uptight)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brick!Javert, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really awkward roleplaying, so he's sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Valjean lifted his head, his expression stuck between one of a caught thief and a very successful porn star.  “Well, I kind of like you in it,”  he stated, blushing furiously as Javert struggled not to laugh and just take his own cock in hand."</p><p>Or, the one where Valjean blows Javert in a dress after a godawful frat party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight (Getting' Uptight)

**Author's Note:**

> For Josef--K's Tumblr prompt about Javert in a dress. Also, I couldn't resist that title.

“Valjean, _this_ is a prime example of why I hate your friends.”   
  
The man in question turned to face him as he continued to struggle with the sparkly fabric currently encasing his midriff, an oddly endearing look of horror and amusement on his face.   
  
_Who the hell thought up these themes, anyways?_ , Javert thought as he watched Valjean's mop of hair swing around as the man fussed with the garment.  “ _CEOs and Business Hoes”?  “Blackout or Get Out” rhymed too, but you didn’t see that being thrown around here..._  
  
At any rate, of course Valjean’s friends had pestered him until he bought his ticket.  And of course there had been a costume contest, because God hated Javert.  
  
For better or for worse, their group had won, likely because of the sheer stupidity of their outfits.  Clement had made them all dress in drag, so he and Valjean had ended up being lesbian businesswomen, complete with red lipstick for Javert (which had been wiped off immediately afterwards) and heels for Valjean (currently sitting in Javert's trashcan).  
  
Because, according to Clement, “Dumbass frat boys _love_ lesbians.”   
  
Well, they had certainly _loved_ his and Valjean’s costumes, even if they made possibly the ugliest women since Curtis and Lemmon.    
  
“Hey, Javert, would you unzip me?”  Valjean pleaded, trying for some bizarre reason not to rip his shiny mock turtleneck.  Javert gave up on his own dress and went to save Valjean, easing the zipper down his back and lightly tracing a finger down the exposed skin.    
  
Valjean shivered in response.  “Can you get the skirt, too?”    
  
Javert started to fumble for the zipper, but found himself interrupted as Valjean reached behind him and began to grope his ass.  
  
How unexpected.  
  
Javert quickly retaliated, leaning in to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the man’s back as he undid the zipper and let the skirt fall to the floor.  
  
“Hmm, that’s better,”  Javert mumbled against Valjean’s skin, beginning to trail his lips lower to take advantage of the warm, bare muscle of the man’s lower torso as Valjean started to shake and whimper in earnest.  
  
“Please, Javert.  I _really_ want-”  
  
Javert pulled Valjean around and flush to him again, his nose now touching the hair slightly below Valjean’s navel.  Valjean, oddly modest for a well-built man, had worn his typical black briefs under the hideous skirt.  Javert bent down further and pressed a single kiss to the clothed bulge at their front, smirking as the other man moaned softly in response.  
  
Valjean pulled him back up and began to kiss Javert in earnest, pausing frequently to suck at his lower and smiling as he felt the man shiver.  In response, Javert toyed with his nipples, causing Valjean to hum into his mouth as their hips started to grind together, pressing their cocks against one another through the layers of cloth.  
  
Valjean broke the kiss as suddenly as he began it, lips red and panting slightly.  “God, Javert, wait.  Get on the bed,” he whined.  
  
“Is that a command from my secretary?”  Javert replied dryly, crossing his arms, and leaning in until their lips almost touched.  
  
“Oh-oh, um, no.  Let me, um, service you, Sir,”  he muttered, taking one of Javert’s hands in his own and squeezing it softly.  
  
Despite Valjean’s dreadful acting, that last word sent a pulse straight to Javert’s cock (Valjean burying his shaggy head into his shoulder and nipping at the skin there didn’t help either, but still).    
  
“Well, don’t just stand there, then.  Get on with it.” Javert growled, reaching underneath the skirt of his dress to pull off his boxers, Valjean still tucked into his neck.    
  
At the feel of Javert's cock now unrestrained and erect beneath the dress, Valjean proceeded to lift his head, grinning as he lead the man until he was sitting on his own (much-abused) bed.  He stood there for a moment, surveying Javert before sinking to his knees in front of him, his lips forming into a pout.  
  
Oh, _Lord_.  
  
“Um-Sir, would you open your legs?”  Valjean prompted, and Javert was helpless to obey.  He moaned into his own hand as he felt fingers trailing up his legs, lifting the skirt higher to get at his-  
  
 _Skirt?_  
  
“Wait, V-Jean, I’m still wearing a damn dress!  Do you mind at least taking it off me before you start sucking my cock?”    
  
Valjean lifted his head, his expression stuck between one of a caught thief and a very successful porn star.  “Well, I kind of like you in it,”  he stated, blushing furiously as Javert struggled not to laugh and just take his own cock in hand.  “Actually, I’ve- _God_ , I’ve been hard all night.  Your legs, and...Just let me, Javert.  _Please_.”  he finished, face hidden against Javert’s bare knee.    
  
“Jean, if you want to blow me in a dress, I’ll hardly object.  But could you please proceed with it already?”  
  
Valjean grinned as he pulled the skirt over his head and began to nip at Javert’s inner thigh, leaving little more to discuss.  
  



End file.
